Beautiful Girls
by MaxMizuhara
Summary: Kai looses Tala. He has to deal with not having Tala to himself and knowing Bryan has him, while dealing with his excited yet girly ex-teammates. Rated for language and hinted sexual content, Not details. Mostly language.


This is a little retarded but adorable in some ways, mean in others Tala and Kai fic. I got the idea from listening to Beautiful Girls by Sean Kingston, and I thought about it and this is what I came up with. Not a song fic people, it's really not.

I don't own Beyblade but if I did Tala certainly would be with Kai. Ha. Good thing I don't then, huh? This is the fourth year not including the movie. I ignored the movie for this.

Summary: Kai looses Tala. He has to deal with not having Tala to himself and knowing Bryan has him, while dealing with his excited yet girly ex-teammates.

Beautiful Girls

Tala sat a few feet away from a very dumbstruck Kai. It was like he wasn't expecting it. Tala saw it all along. It was obvious staring them in the face. They couldn't continue on with what they were doing. It wasn't going to work for Tala. He can't hide what he doesn't feel the need to anymore. Boris was gone; he could be happy and be with someone openly and seriously. Now that he wasn't obsessed with taking down the man that destroyed his life.

"Honestly, you must have seen this coming." The redhead spoke in the quiet room hugging his knees to himself in the large chair he resided in. Kai shook his head. He sat, head thrown back on the head rest of the couch lazily laid about carelessly tossed his limbs to the sides. "I'm sorry, it's just you're not willing to be open about it and I am. Trust me, I know how scary it is after all those years in Russia but we're not there, we're here."

The Bluenette looked over at his friend. "I didn't do anything wrong. I still want to be, you know. I want that."

Tala cut him off. "You can't even say it!" This seemed to upset the Russian terribly. "What do you wanna stay with me? Do you just want to keep doing things together? Do you want sex?" He was speaking fast, and over reacting in Kai's mind. "Say it, or explain yourself." He was very demanding lately and anyone would be after a year of hiding and hardly getting anything in return.

"I don't know what the fuck I want." Hiwatari said plainly letting a smile play on his lips. He was horribly amused. This completely pissed Tala off. Kai knew that, but something about that made him feel better, he was hurt and he wanted Tala to hurt just as much, maybe more.

The Russian nodded with a rather ticked face. "Fine, you continue on being a stupid dick, and I'll finish up my career with this team and be on my way. Or maybe you can just run back to the stupid Revolution boy. I don't know what he called himself this year."

"He's still the G-Revolution, with Daichi." Kai stated purely uninterested. "We're up against Kane and them today." The redhead snorted and shrugged. "Yeah I guess you're right."

Bryan opened the door calmly. "You ready to go, Tala?" Asking this simple question bother Kai.

"What, where?" The Japanese boy interjected shocked, and a little angry.

"None of your business, we'll be back an hour or so before the match don't worry 'bout it cap'n." The grey haired Russian stated with a too happy smile for Kai's taste. Tala left the room with a slight smile. They were all so much different. It wasn't right at first. But it was a few months of it and Kai's gotten used to Bryan cracking dumb jokes, Spencer and Ian talking and their music. Tala wasn't the same, he was more open and crazy as it sounds, fun-loving.

Bryan slipped a hand on Tala's waist as they left. Kai knew exactly what was going on. He was being played, by his own team. Since Kai was so secretive about, in his way, dating Tala that Tala could be dating Bryan without the poor guy knowing. Hiwatari wondered how long it had been going on. But it didn't matter now that he was no longer "dating" said cheater. "Fuck me." Kai cursed himself.

"Ooh, not what you wanna hear when you walk into another team's room. Having team trouble?" A very familiar voice said and Kai's eyes shot to the door to see a taller blue haired boy standing there. He seemed to rather like helping people and what not.

"Don't need your help, Hiro." The dual toned hair boy shook his head looked away. He then closed his eyes going back to his lazy resting state on the very couch he never moved from.

The Granger laughed. "Could have fooled me, Kai…"

"You know, you're really not going to help me out by annoying me with stupid things like the answer is in your heart." The boy on the couch stood up and ruffled his hair. "Unless you got something good to say I suggest you stop wasting my time."

"It's not like you were actually going to do something. You were going to sit there on that couch and probably fall asleep. You always tell people that they're wasting your time but really you do hardly anything with your time." Hiro left the room pretty annoyed himself. He just wanted to help but instead he got the usual crap.

Kai left the room following Hiro. He would walk around for awhile. The building that is, he couldn't think of leaving. It would suck to get bombarded with fans and get eaten alive or something. "…Kai?" A familiar voice that made him want to turn around and hit something came from behind him.

"What do you want?" He snapped as he stopped walked and didn't bother to turn around. He could start running and he'd never get away from Tyson. He wondered if it was partially because he didn't want to be away form Tyson, who knows.

He heard footsteps getting a whole lot closer to him. There were at least three people with Tyson. "We wanted to know if you wanted to tag along, we were just coming to your room to ask."

The eldest of the group turned around quickly. He saw Ray the Tyson and then Max. They all stood there smiling with excitement. They obviously really wanted him to go. "Whatever." He said knowing he had nothing better to do.

ON THE WAY TO THE CAFÉ

"We've missed you a lot, Kai, and all of us being on the same team that was great." Ray spoke as they all walked on the sidewalk. They were all a little older. Tyson only seemed to get skinnier and Ray just got more feminine. Max got taller, his blonde hair shorter, but a small as ever. Kai just let himself grow and got new clothes accordingly. Everything else stayed the same about him. Tyson still wore the hat Hiro gave him. Ray still wore traditional Chinese clothing. Other than Max and Tyson wearing a new outfit and all it was pretty much the same.

"Isn't that Tala?" Max asked, throwing his arm up in the air happily waving to the redhead. Kai didn't even look. "Oh, wow." Max gasped. He turned away and rushed up to catch up with Kai. Tyson and Ray followed finding what they saw equally as shocking a funny.

Kai looked at the three with a confused look. "What?"

Max just covered his face to hide a blush and shook his head. "I'm not going to tell him. I didn't know." The blonde was rather embarrassed by what he had witnessed. This confused Kai. HE didn't understand what could be going on now.

"It was just Bryan and Tala." Tyson said waving it off. He was more mature now. Max seemed to have developed a shy gene. And Ray seemed to found a funny bone. Or maybe he just liked to overly laugh at things lately. Kai couldn't tell. They were more tolerable now. Maybe he would go back to Tyson after this year.

Ray came up and patted Kai on the shoulder. "Maybe there's something you don't know about them." The Chinese boy had a serious tone. "I think they might be intimate."

"Seriously?" Kai asked, hearing it and actually knowing it seemed to hurt a lot more than just thinking it was a possibility. "Like a couple? Like Dating? Do you think it's gone on for long?" Hiwatari let the desperation show in his voice. "No, ignore that."

They walked past the café since Tala and Bryan were in there and Kai just kept walking. "Whoa, Kai, buddy, what's going on?" Tyson asked shocked as he walked along side his friend. "You can tell us, we won't tell anyone. We're your friends. Are you okay?"

Kai shook his head. Then brushed his hair back with his hands and started nodding. "Yeah, I'm fine. There's nothing going on."

They ended up strolling right into a park. They walked in silence. Seeing a large fountain Kai took the chance to sit down and let the pain sink in. "Kai, just tell us. Telling someone usually helps, we want to be there for you." Max spoke sitting on the ground in front of Kai looking him in the face.

"Come on, Buddy." Tyson sat down on Kai's right and looked at his face best he could.

"Seriously Kai, there's no one here and we want to hear it, no matter what it is." Ray spoke sitting on Kai's left. He grabbed Kai's arm as he spoke, like he was trying to encourage him.

Having all three of them asking him to spill his guts to them seemed to make Kai want to tell. "I can't tell someone. I haven't ever told anyone."

It was quiet for a long time. The three were thinking of what it could be. Kai was only thinking of what could have happened in the window. Was it Bryan of all people showing a public display of affection for Tala? What Tala wanted all along, was Bryan more of a man than Kai to give that to Tala?

"You like Tala, don't you?" Ray asked like a girl who found out her best friend liked someone. "Oh my god, that's so cute." The boy breathed as he leaned his head on Kai's shoulder. Kai hadn't realized he looked up at Ray shocked and purely red in the face.

Tyson covered his mouth obviously shocked by the news and he stared wide-eyed at Kai. "That's weird. I always saw you liking this extremely pretty girl and have this little boy who was like a miniature you." Max blurted out looking at the ground very confused.

"Do you really like him?" Ray asked looking at Kai excitedly. "Do you love him? Did you guys do something together? Does he like you?"

Kai just started blankly at Ray who had asked so many questions that the Japanese boy had no intention on answering. Tyson on the other hand sighed in relief. "All these years, to think, I thought I was barking up the wrong tree." He laughed with a red face.

Kai looked at Tyson very red in the face. "You were what?" He asked with complete confusion. "I'm not gay."

"But you like Tala?" Max asked confused and then was over come with laughter. "Tala's not a girl I hope you know." Max didn't get smarter; maybe he killed his brain cells by dying his hair.

"No." Kai snapped at the blonde. Max looked wide-eyed at the three.

"We'll only get worse if you don't spill." Tyson said it almost sounded like a jaunty threat. "Trust me, when we found out who Max liked. We almost killed him trying to get him to spill the details." Ray just nodded on the other side of Kai and Max mimicked the Chinese boy.

It went on with questions like:

"Did you guys do something nasty?" Tyson asked giggling.

"Did you ever want to do something nasty with him?" Ray threw that on top of Tyson's question.

"Do you like Bryan then?" Max asked kind of curious.

"Does Tala rock your world?" Tyson asked laughing harder.

"Did you Rock his world?" The Chinese boy asked this quickly after Tyson laughing just as hard as him.

Max was sort of laughing too. "Would you like to rock his world, or vise versa?" This set the three in a total laughing fit. In Kai's mind they were definitely on something. "All you have to do is tell us and we'll drop it if you want."

Kai thought now, for some quiet and to get away from the three he should just spill. Plus he wanted to tell someone, just to see if it helped at all. He never confided in anyone, but there's a first time for everything. "Okay, I'll tell you."

"We'll listen, seriously." Ray and Tyson stopped laughing instantly. All three of them were attentive to Kai's words. Undivided attention was what they were giving him. He was quiet weirded out by it too. He didn't know they could do that.

Kai looked at the stone ground around and under his feet. "Well about a year ago," He started uncomfortably. "Tala and I, well we were awkward. Together you know, not as a couple but we weren't comfortable being around each other. We ended up secretly spending time together outside the team and it ended up turning into instead of a trip to an outside stadium or a training room like it started out to be, it became a trip to a well," He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt a pulling in his chest. "Trips to coffee shops."He gestured to the way they came, meaning like Bryan and he were doing now. "Then to dinner, or a movie." He paused.

"Yeah, what happened?" Max asked he seemed anxious to know what happened. So sis Ray and Tyson, maybe they really did want to know that badly.

Kai ruffled his hair. "It then went from dinners and movies to you know, to his place, my place, hotel. You understand what I'm getting at?" The three nodded as Kai feared more than blinking. He didn't want to see any of what he was remembering. "Well today, he asked me to talk to him. He ended up telling me that since I wouldn't be open with it, he's pretty much rather find someone else who would. He left with Bryan." He gestured to the park entrance again with anger. "And that's when Hiro showed up to give me some shit." Kai began to angrily blurt out more than needed. "I didn't mean any of it. I was just being a dick. Like I always am to him, I would have told someone how we were, just wanted time."

"You and my brother?!" Tyson asked shocked after Kai stopped.

"Hell no!" Kai yelled back at Tyson with the same shocked tone. Tyson sighed relieved. "Tala. So I guess I screwed it up."

It was quiet. They were all thinking of the pain Kai was feeling. Kai was thinking about how he could just walk into the café and beat the fuck out of Bryan. Then he would beat the hell out of Tala. "Do you love him?" Tyson asked seriously.

"No." Kai's reply was short and certain.

The three looked at him shocked. "Then why do you care?" Max asked almost mad.

"You don't have to know you love someone to love them." Ray said rolling his at Max. "You can totally care about someone and be convinced you don't love them."

Kai started to laugh. "No, I don't care about him." The three looked at Kai like he was insane. And maybe he was insane. Who knows what's wrong with him anyways. "Just, Bryan can't have him."

"That's not healthy." Max stated kind of scared.

Tyson huffed angrily. Ray began to think it was funny again. There was a call on Kai's cell phone. They all looked at the number the name about read Tala Ivanov. Kai looked around at everyone and flipped the phone open. "Hm?"

Tala's voice came angry through the phone. "What the hell are you? We've got an hour until the match. I suggest you get your ass back here. I'm not going to run drills with out my partner. Seems kind of stupid doesn't it." Something obviously put Tala in a bad mood. That sucked of who ever Tala was up against.

"I'm out." Kai answered simply.

"Well get back in." Tala stated angrily. "I'm not about to fucking replace you with Bryan."

"Maybe you should, looked awfully smug and happy with Bryan in the café." He was very monotone about it. The three around him found this very funny.

"Are you stalking me now?" Tala asked sort of laughing.

Kai snorted. "No, I've told you before, I'm out."

Tala made a weird noise. Kai decided to ignore it. "Are you with someone?" Tala asked worriedly. "Who are you with?"

Kai looked at the group again. "Someone, I'll be back soon." Kai just hung up. "I'm going back." Hiwatari waited for no response and left them all trailing behind him slowly as he rushed back. Something told him to run. Something was wrong with Tala; he just hurt Tala, so now there was two things wrong with Tala. He slowed as he walked up to the room. He fixed himself up as much as he could. He coolly walked into the room. Tala was standing there waiting for him. He seemed fine but both of them did. Kai let himself get torn up in the match, making Tala go twice. This let Tala get rid of a lot of steam. He knew Kai did it on purpose. Kai just didn't have the will to do anything else.

They were leaving for the night. The stadium was being cleared out. Somehow a few girls found their way to the Blitzkrieg boy's room. It was bad for Tala and Kai. They were the only two in there. Bryan had never come back after dropping off Tala here and they haven't seen Spencer or Ian all day. Tala was leaving as the few girls leaked into the room. Kai was blocked by them; luckily for Tala they didn't see him. Once he was going to walk away he heard it. "Oh Kai, we love you."

"You maybe want to go out sometime?" One of the girls asked, in Tala's eyes she was too forward. They knew nothing about each other and Kai was a dick and everyone knew that. He automatically labeled her and her friends as sluts. Maybe he was just jealous or something?

Kai smiled at the three girls. "You know," He started shaking his head. He had the perfect plan to get Tala back, who cares about love and caring about the other person it was all about who you were with and he wanted Tala. "You're all too beautiful, and that's why it'll never work for us." He changed his eyes to look directly at Tala. "You'll have me suicidal, when you say it's over."

The girls squealed in excitement. Tala smiled a little as Kai managed to shoo the girls away after that bit of excitement. "Wow, you're smooth, huh?" Tala found this very funny.

"Well I only lost the match today because; well it was the same day I lost something else." Kai knew if he could talk anyone into coming back to him with sweet words and a bunch of bullshit it was Tala, maybe Tyson if he was trying for a team. "Can I have you back?"

Tala looked at Kai like he was crazy. "You didn't really loose me, it's not like I went out with someone else."

"What about Bryan?"

"Well we went to the café together." Tala said looking confused. Then it hit him. "Oh yeah, you saw us there." He kind of sounded upset.

Kai nodded. "Did I miss something?" He was starting to get mad. The redhead was playing him. Or so he thought. "Are you actually with Bryan?"

"God, no!" Tala exclaimed looking grossed out. They started walking for a cab. Kai felt relieved when Tala got in the same cab as him. He knew Tala was his again. "He kissed me, but I hit him, told him I was with someone." There was a pause. Kai looked at Tala expectantly. The Russian carried on. "I told him I loved you, duh."

Kai let Tala lean on him in the cab. "Good." The Japanese boy was satisfied. He could go on like before, like nothing happened. He knew for a fact Tala was now willing to come back and deal with no one knowing. It was all too easy. And he finally said, just to seal the deal, "I love you too." Even though he didn't.

So what did you think, tell me. I'll be ready for anything.  thanks for reading!


End file.
